superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?: A Mystery Solving Gang Divided Credits (2018)
"Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?" "A Mystery Solving Gang Divided!" Guest Starring Abraham Lincoln Produced by Chris Bailey Written by Mark Hoffmeier Directed by Frank Paur Story Editor Michael Ryan Line Producer Vincent Aniceto Casting Dawn Hershey-Lopes, CSA Starring the Voices of Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Speed Buggy Grey Griffin as Daphne Balke Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley, April John DiMaggio as Abe Lincoln, Jebb Tom Kenny as Augie, Mudsy, Segeant Ghost Billy West as Ebb, Skip Based on Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions "Scooby-Doo, Where, Are You?" Written by David Mook and Ben Raliegh Adaption by Chris Bailey Performed by David Poe Produced by Vivek Maddala Music by Adam Barry Production Manager Amy Pijanowski Assistant Production Managers Erica Anastasi Kathy Cavanaugh Yasir R. Madik Art Director Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri Prop Design Mark Bachand Norm Ryang Chad Towensend Character Design Shane Giles Dave Sherbune Stephen Silver Joe Suzuki Storyboard Llyn Hunter Stephen Jones Doug McCarthy Storyboard Revisionists Avian Anderson Tracy Mark Lee Background Supervisor Jim Behold Background Design Peter J. DeLuca Fedja Vovanovic Background Paint Michael Inman Erik Martin Color Stylists Kim Bowen Pamela Fawn Long Editor Dave Courter Animation Timing Jeff Hall Mike Lyman Bob Nesler Swinton Scott Animation Checking Dana Granger Justin Schultz Supervising Technical Director Matthew Girardi Effects Animation Anthony Akira Andrade Jason Plapp Animation Services Yeson Entertainment Line Producer Youmi Kim Production Managers Ilseok Kim Kihyun Kim Animation Directors Kwangjin Kim Hyungtae Kim Youngsik Kim Chulho Seo Whanjun Yeo BG Supervisor Hyunyoung Geon Color Supervisor Soonyeop Choi Hyunhee Kim Camera Supervisor Jintae Yeom Digital Supervisor Jungnam Lee Post Production Executive Greg Emerson Post Production Managers Brittany Canasi Rebecca Unger Recording Facility Salami Studios Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Post Production Sound Services Advantage Sound Services Online Editor David Cowles Assistant Editors Harrison T. Barth Gabriel Gianola Matt Hanchey Production Administrator Frances Chang Production Support Cezar Arvelo Cher Bentley Daphne Fei Andrea Lo Tamara Miles Tracy Nicoletti Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzysek Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Accounting Yadira Davis Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Rights & Clearances Jake Baumgart Business and Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Jehan Jawad Rebecca Mathany Shanon Muir Bonnie Negrate Kimberly Shekerlian Executives in Charge of Production for Boomerang Vishnu Athreya Diana Theobald Production Supervision Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera County of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Boomerang Category:Hanna-Barbera